deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Game of Thrones Season 6 release: Gregor Clegane (Game of Thrones) vs Horace Altman (Ranger's Apprentice)
Okay in order to celebrate the release of the sixth season of Game of Thrones, I'm doing a battle between two characters who are almost recognizable by talent and deeds in their respective franchises. So let's start. Horace Altman- the Oakleaf Knight; who killed the evil Morgarath at Uthal Plains, fought the Temujai in Skandia and later fought against the skilled Senshi warriors of Nihon-Ja VS Gregor Clegane- the Mountain that Rides; whose infamous acts of torture, murder and pillage made him the most feared man in Westeros Both of these men are total opposites. One fights to protect the innocent; while the other ruthlessly slaughters everyone in his path and terrorizes all in his path. One fights with skill and talent; the other fights like a brute. However at the end of the day we will see; WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these legends of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses for an all new battle to the death. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Horace Altman Horace Altman was a knight from the kingdom of Araluen (presumably England judging by its location) in Ranger's Apprentice. He was an orphan like Will Treaty and was selected to become a knight. He was bullied in his first year of battleschool and his trainers quickly find out he is a natural swordsman. Horace is later saved by Will in a boar hunt and form a friendship. Horace follows Will and Halt to: Gallica (France), Hibernia (Ireland), Skandia (Scandinavia) and the Arridi desert. Horace had also fought and killed the evil warlord Morgarath in single combat. His swordsmanship led to him being called the "Oakleaf Knight" in Gallica and Araluen and "The Sunrise Warrior" in Hibernia. He later married the princess Cassandra and had one child, Madelyn Altman. Weapons: Horace wields |-| Primary= Longsword *Length: 3 feet *Weight: 4 LB *Material: Tempered folded steel *Forged with Nihon-Jan techniques |-| Secondary= Buckler *Diameter: 2.5 feet *Weight: 1.5 LB *Material: Steel |-| Armour= Chainmail *Weight: 2.5 LB *Material: Steel rings |-| Personal X-Factor= Natural swordsmanship *Easily capable of deflecting strikes from his opponent's weapon *Blade seems alive in his hand *Can deliver multiple strikes in ashort space of time Gregor Clegane Ser Gregor Clegane is the head of House Clegane, minor vassals of House Lannister. Ser Gregor is a notoriously fearsome warrior with a tendency toward extreme violence. During the War of the Five Kings he raided the Riverlands on orders from his liege lord Tywin Lannister. Ser Gregor served briefly as castellan of Harrenhal before withdrawing his troops. Weapons Gregor hacks back |-| Primary= Greatsword *Length: 5 feet *Weight: 6 LB *Material: Steel *Two handed, can be wielded one-handed |-| Secondary= Brute Strength *Capable of crushing a man's skull with his bare hands *Full 30 stone worth of muscle *Signature aspect |-| Armour= Heavy Plate Armour *Tailor made for Gregor *Heavier than a normal man could wear *Weight: 60 LB *Material: Reinforced Steel plate |-| Personal X-Factor= Berserker like rage *Uncontrollable temper *May cause him to act recklessly Weapons Evaluation Primary: Draw. I'm personally calling this a draw. This is mostly due to the superior metallurgy of Horace's blade as well as his expert skill with said weapon against the longer reach of Gregor's sword and heavier damage it can cause. Secondary: Gregor. With the Buckler, it's usually used as a light defense tool and it can be destroyed by heavy attackers. Gregor's brute strength can not be disarmed as it is literally a part of that person. Armour: Draw. While Horace's chainmail can stop sweeping attacks and is lighter, it is vulnerable to thrusting and penetrating attacks. Gregor's plate can stop most forms of attack, but it is significantly heavier than the chainmail meaning Gregor will tire faster. Personal X-Factor: Horace. Horace can utilize his skill with deadly results. Gregor's temper makes him a fearsome foe to face but it sometimes gets the better of him. X-Factors Total X-Factors Battle The Trident, Riverlands, Westeros Sir Horace Altman, the Oakleaf Knight and premier knight of Araluen, rode through the destroyed village. His bay battlehorse, Kicker, trod down on the blood soaked cobbles. As he advanced, Horace noticed a dead man-at-arms lying on the ground next to his last victim; a man in a crimson tunic with a golden lion embroidered on his shield. As Horace looks down at the other man, taking note of the golden boars' head on the shield; symbolising a soldier in the employ of Baron Arald of Redmont Fief, a drumming sound filled the air. As the knight looked up, he noticed a the largest man he had ever seen wearing thick, heavy steel plate. He was mounted on a stallion and carried a huge two-handed sword on his saddle. As he charged towards him, Horace stood his ground, before drawing his longsword and advancing at a slow gallop. Ser Gregor Clegane responded by drawing his greatsword and swinging it at the Araluen. Horace unslung his buckler and parried the strike from The Mountain's sword, the impact sending the Oakleaf Knight sprawling. As The Mountain dismounted his horse, Horace studied the 8 foot man; noting the heavy plate armour he was wearing and the length of greatsword in his hand. Gregor swung his sword at Horace, who again parried the strike. Keeping his footing, Horace thrust forward with his longsword, catching Ser Gregor in his leg. Gregor reached forward and swung his sword out of rage forcing Horace to jump back. As the Mountain catches his breath, Horace retaliates with a barrage of sword stokes forcing the giant knight to his knees. As Horace is about to deliver the killing blow, a strike from Clegane's greatsword knocks the longsword from the Araluen's hand. Horace swung his shield at the giant man, who promptly tears it out of the Araluen's grip. A back handed strike from Gregor sent the younger knight staggering, before The Mountain picked Horace off of the ground, with one hand, and smashed his head against a broken wall, killing the premier knight of Araluen. Gregor picks up his greatsword and yelled "For the Lannisters!" in victory. Notes Battle will be 1 vs 1 and set in a village Votes must have good spelling, punctuation and grammar. Votes must also be at least one paragraph long and readable. No conversations and spam thank you. Battle will be set Post Season 3 Game of Thrones for Gregor and Post The Royal Ranger for Horace Voting ends on the 15th of May. Next Time: Rome's worst enemies collide as Germanic tribesman Arminius clashes with Gladiator rebel Spartacus. Category:Blog posts